1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a non-volatile memory storage device, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory storage device with boosted supply voltage and signal level.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory storage apparatus has become smaller and smaller, such as memory card and the application thereof has become wider and wider, for example, it has gradually adopted by the portable device. For matching to the requirement of the portable device, such as mobile phone, the volume of the memory storage device becomes thinner, shorter and smaller and the power consumption is also reduced for satisfying the requirements of reducing product volume and elongating the operating time of battery. Therefore, in some new products, the power supply voltage and interface signal level of the memory device are reduced.
For conforming to the low supply voltage, in the prior art, a controller having an operating voltage conforming to the supply voltage of the host device has to be used and also a non-volatile memory with low operating voltage has to be adopted as the storage medium. That is to say, both the operating voltage of the non-volatile memory storage medium and the memory interface signal level of the controller are equal to or slightly lower than the supply voltage, which is provided by the host device to the storage device. However, due to the voltage limitation, this kind of non-volatile memory storage device with low supply voltage has to adopt non-volatile memory with low supply voltage which is not popular and has lower capacity so that it may cause the maximum capacity of the non-volatile memory storage device with low supply voltage to become lower and also cause an increased cost.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a functional block diagram showing the conventional low voltage non-volatile memory storage device. Because the power adjusting circuit 11 can not boost the voltage level and only has functions of voltage stabilization and surge suppression for providing a stable internal operating voltage VIO to the non-volatile memory 13 and the controller 15, the internal operating voltage VIO is approximately equal to or lower than the external supply voltage VS and the internal interface signal level VINT is also approximately equal to the external interface signal level VEXT. Therefore, this kind of non-volatile memory storage device 1 with lower supply voltage, as described above, has a smaller capacity and a higher cost.
For overcoming this problem, the present invention provides the non-volatile memory storage device with low supply voltage with functions of supply voltage boosting and signal level transformation such that the non-volatile memory adopting a normal operating voltage can be used as the storage medium for reducing the cost of the storage device and also increasing the storage capacity.